My
by Prussian Approved
Summary: 15 year old Sasuke is in love with 20 year old Naruto. But there is a problem. Naruto is already dating someone. Will Sasuke finally tell Naruto that he loves him or will he just keep it in the closet. Lemon, Lang, Beatings, Pandas.


**Me: This is going to be a facking random story. I wanted to update my stories but this idea was kinda urgent.**

**Sasuke: No you don't. You just don't feel like writing a new chapter to your other stories.**

**Me: Shut up, I do, okay, I don't. I just wanted to make a little one-shot, shit. Golly, is there a problem with that?!**

**Sasuke: Yeah.**

**Me: Sigh, This story is going to be like off the top of my head. I want to test how well I can write without really having an topic too write about.**

**Sasuke: That's bullshit. I bet no one will like this story.**

**Me: Yeah they will…at least I hope they will.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Sasuke, stop being mean to Houseki, she did nothing to you.**

**Me: Yeah!!**

**Sasuke: She always back talks me.**

**Me: Your not my mom or dad.**

**Sasuke: But I can be your baby's daddy.**

**Me: Fuck no.**

**Sasuke: You sure you don't wanna try that?**

**Me: Positive. Anyway ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!! Sora, will you please?**

**Sora: Sure. WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga.**

**Me: Thanks Sora-kun. I love your name.**

**Sora: No problem and, uh, thanks?**

**Me: Haha, I actually do. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!! Btw, Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**My**

I watched as the sex god walked by me. His spiky sunshine yellow hair somehow blowing in the wind. His tight shirt hugging his well built chest. His pants were nice and tight showing all of the places I would love to see without those dreaded clothes. He had whisker like scares on his face. He has light blue eyes that seemed to shine in the sunlight like his hair.

But, sadly, I can't tell him this, because he already has a boyfriend. He was walking so swiftly to his boyfriend. The bastard somehow attracted MY blond. I knew him longer than his boyfriend has.

I watched as he approached him and hugged him tightly. They have been going out for about like a year now. It killed me inside, but I know one day, they WILL break up and that would be my chance to get MY blond.

The man kissed him neck and started nibbling on it. I could hear MY blond moan his name. The name was so sicken like that. He should be moaning my name. The guy wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

I could hear MY blond giggle as he kissed the guy's nose. I know, you people are probably like, who the hell is the guy?! Well, the guy was named Itachi Uchiha.

Yes, my brother has MY blond. And he knew that I was in love with him before he even met him. To make things even worse, when MY blond comes over to spend the night, I always end up hearing him moan Itachi's name. Not like the moan he is doing right now, but moans that you do when you having sex.

Yes, they have had sex, and plenty of times. I would have to stay up because they would be so loud. MY blond yelling my brother's name. And then I could hear the bed moving. I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to run into his room and steal MY blond from him.

I would snatch him off and fuck him myself. But then I guess that would be considered rape because I don't think he would just give in that easily. I don't want to be charged with rape especially if it is MY blond. I sighed and watched as he made out with Itachi.

His perfect, curvy body pushed up against a wall with Itachi's body pushing him even further into it. I could see their tongues fighting for dominance. Of course, after about five minutes, Itachi won.

Itachi moved his hands to the part of his butt that wasn't pressed up against the wall. Itachi grinded up against him which made MY blond moaned even louder. The moan echoed through the hallway.

To clear things up, we were in me and Itachi's apartment. We shared a high class penthouse. Our parents left it for us when the died in a train accident. Finally, Itachi pulled back and picked MY blond up bridal and carried him to his room. MY blond smiled and waved at me as they passed by me.

"Hi Panda!"

He still called me that even after I was done with my Panda Bear faze.

**The Panda Bear Faze Flashback(Sasuke's POV)**

_"Pandas' in a tree, swinging on the branches. Eating bamboo while singing this Pandarific song. Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, I'm going to fuck you up. So don't bring your fat white/black ass down here or I'll pop a cap in your ass. Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, your smile is so sweet. Even though your breath smells like shit that has been under a Bear's fat ass. And your face looks like a fucked up dried piece of shit. Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, let down your fat ass or I will come up there and fuck your ass so hard you will start bleeding to death. So sing this Pandarific song or DIE!!"_

_I sang along to the lyrics to the Panda song on Panda's The Shit. I am now 5 years old and MY blond was 10. He walked pass and heard me singing the song._

"So you like Pandas' huh?"

_I nodded my head and smiled warmly._

_"This is my favorite song and show and I have ALL the Panda's The Shit_ _shirts' and other stuff."_

_Naruto laughed and sat down beside me._

_"So what is this show about?"_

_I smiled and took a deep breath, getting ready to explain the show._

_"It is about this Panda who is the shit and he like kills anyone who gets in his fucking way. Like one time, this old lady was taking forever to cross the walkway, so he like took out his gun and shoot that bitch up! It was so funny." _

_His face was shocked when I finished._

_"What is the rating of this show?"_

_I grabbed the remote and showed him._

_"This is rated G!?_

_I nodded and smiled again._

_"Wanna watch the next episode with me, it is the one when Panda kills the president."_

_He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head._

_"Sure, why not?" He said looking back at the TV._

_And there we watched Panda's The Shit for hours until my mom came home and fainted when she heard the lyrics._

* * *

**End Of Panda Bear Faze Flashback(Sasuke's POV Still)**

I smiled and waved back before they disappeared behind Itachi's door. He slammed it shut and I heard him lock it. I knew what that meant.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to the Living Room. I flicked on the flat screen and turned it up high, hoping to drown the loud noises coming his room. It made me depressed to know that I was still a virgin and MY blond constantly did it with my brother.

I was 15, Naruto was 20 and Itachi was 22. So there was a five year difference between me and MY blond. But age is nothing but a number to me. I could care less if MY blond was friggen' 50 years old, I would still love him no matter what.

He is mine, and when we get together, I will make sure that he always stays mine. I will brand my name and a special mixture only would allow me to fuck him and me only. The special mixture will kill anyone else who would try to fuck him.

I know, I think that is a little to far too but, I don't want him to break up with me and then knowing that he would be getting fucked by another guy. So, that would take care of that.

About an hour later I looked at the clock and saw it was ten o'clock. I decided to go into my room, hoping they were done by now. When I reached the top of the stairs I could still hear them but MY blond didn't sound to happy.

I shrugged it off and thought it was nothing because it became muffled. I still couldn't get the sounds he made off my mind. I was deciding whether to go in there and see what that was all about or to just leave it alone.

I decided to leave it alone because I remembered that I heard him lock the door and turned on some music when I got into my room. I turned it up all the way so I wouldn't be able to hear them again. I was still able to hear and it made me hard. The sweet screams of MY blond.

I imagined those screams screaming my name. I pictured him under me and it made my problem even worse. I couldn't help but rub myself. I finally took off my pants and underwear. I grabbed my throbbing member and stroked it slowly. I threw my head back in pleasure and quietly moaned MY blond's name.

I went faster and rubbed the tip, smearing the pre-cum. I could feel myself reach the peak but stopped when I heard a distant thump. I heard screaming and slapping and finally footsteps. The footsteps got louder until they stopped right at my room's door. I prayed to God that it wouldn't open up. Damn God and those stupid prayers. He never listens to me. The door flew open showing MY blond with tears in his eyes. His body was red as can be and he had drool stains in the corner of his mouth.

"Sa-sasuke, hi-hide me please." He said while trying to choke down sobs.

I was still in shock mode until I felt the fan's wind blow air on my still naked erection. I quickly grabbed my boxers and felt my whole body get hot. I pulled MY blond by his arm and pushed him into my messy closet.

I hid him as good as I could with my clothes. I told him to stop breathing so hard and try not to whimper so much. He did as he was told just in time because Itachi came stomping into my room.

"Where is Naruto!" He asked/yelled sternly. I gave him a confused look and shrugged.

"Does it look like I keep up with your boyfriend. Maybe you should put him on a leash so you won't loose him so easily." I said with a emotionless expression.

I don't think he was satisfied with that answer. He scanned around the room slowly. Making sure to stop at all the little things that moved. He looked for about another ten minutes until he finally scoffed and left my room.

He turned back around before he walked down the stairs.

"I'll be back, if you see Naruto, tell me, because he needs to be taught a lesson."

I nodded and stared at him. After our little staring contest, he finally turned back around and walked down the stairs. I sighed with relief when I heard his car start up and pull out the drive way.

I turned to the closet and walked over there. When I removed the clothes MY blond looked up with scared eyes.

"I-is he gone?" His voice shaking

I shook my head and he smiled wearily.

"Thank you so much Panda, you just saved my life."

I gave him my hand and he took it and pulled himself up. We walked over and sat on my bed. We laughed nervously and then there was silence. The silence was awkward and just flat out annoying so I decided to break the ice.

"So, what exactly did he do?"

MY blond looked up and continued to smile. I patted his back and he sighed.

"Do you really wanna know Panda?"

I nodded my head slowly and he took a deep breath.

* * *

**Flashback Time! Now Sit Back, And Read (Naruto's POV)**

_We made out up until we reached his room. He dropped me on the bed and I knew what was going to happen. Itachi locked the door behind him and moved seductively over to me._

_He pounced onto the bed making it move slightly._

"_Are you sure Panda will be okay 'Tachi?"_

_He chuckled and shook his head._

"_He'll be okay. It is not like he hasn't heard us before."_

_I hesitated but finally agreed. He pulled off my pants while licking my ear lobe._

"_It-Itachi."_

_He licked all the sensitive spots around my ear before he finally got his pants and boxers off. I chuckled and looked into his lust filled eyes._

"_I think I want to try something new, Naru-chan."_

"_Like what?"_

_He looked over at an open box. I lifted my head to get a better look. I gawked at the items inside the box. There were handcuffs, gaggers, whips and chains and other naughty stuff._

"_Itachi, when did you get that stuff?"_

_He smirked and shrugged._

"_Oh, I got it like two days ago."_

_I shrugged and we continued to make out for about five more minutes. He lifted my shirt and flicked one of my nipples._

"_Itachi!"_

_He loves it when I moaned name like that. He removed my shirt and moved his mouth down to my nipples. While sucking on the left one, he moved his other handsup to the right one. He removed his mouth and looked up into my eyes._

"_Naruto, your face is so sexy when it is flushed and blushing like that."_

_I could feel myself blush even more and turned away. He grabbed my face and turned it back around._

"_Don't hide that beautiful face of yours. It turns me on even more."_

_I smiled and looked back over at the box. He got and walked over to the box. He bent over and picked some stuff from it. He grabbed a whip, cuffs and a gagger._

_He walked back over and looked back at me. His crimson red and onyx black eyes mixing together making his already lustful look even more lustful with a bit of anger._

_He cuffed my hands together and onto the bed. He put the gagger in my mouth so all my words came out as muffled moans. He took the whip into his right hand and raised it high in the air._

_My eyes widened and my body shook violently. I shook my head viciously but he paid no attention to my muffled pleads and cries. _

_He lowered the whip harshly onto my bare stomach._

"_Nngh, mmmm!" _

_He continued to whip me for ten minutes. My skin was bright red, I had tears constantly running down my face, and drool that was able to escape from my mouth. He finally dropped whip and hovered over top of me. _

_He looked down at his fully erected member. I screamed as much as I could hoping he would stop._

"_Don't worry Naruto, this won't hurt all too much."_

_I shook my head, the tears falling even faster. He still didn't listen. He grabbed it and plunged in completely dry. The pain was insufferable with each thrust._

"_No, st-stop pl-please Itachi!"_

_My pleads ONCE AGAIN omit to him. His eyes were closed in pure bliss. He took out my gagger and instantly I started screaming._

"_Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!" I chanted with each thrust._

"_Yeah, scream my name bitch!"_

_I shook my head so hard, I thought it would fall off. He smirked and went faster. Eventually, his thrust became uneven and I knew he was about to cum. As soon as I thought that, he did._

_He undid my cuffs and once I stood up, I slapped his cheek hard, leaving a red hand print on it and his face turned fully to the other side. Once he turned his head back to the right position, he grabbed my hands and I screamed at him to let me go._

"_Let go of me!" I said in a frustrated voice._

_He smirked again but when I kicked him in a 'unpleasant place' he let go of my hands and fell down to the ground hard. He groaned in pain and I made a run for the door._

_I didn't know how long it would take for him to recover so I quickly ran to the person I know who would help me. Sasuke._

* * *

**End Of Flashback Still Sit Back And Read (Sasuke's POV)**

"So, that's how I ended up here." He said looking down at the ground.

I nodded and looked to the ground too.

"So, you were pretty much raped?"

He nodded but keep his head hanging. I scooted closer to him and put my arm around his neck. This was my chance. To make my move on MY blond. When I felt like to much time pasted, I jumped on top of him.

"Pa-panda, what are you doing?"

I keep staring into his light blue eyes. They were swarming with mixed emotions. Somewhat fear, anger, sorrow and hint of lust.

I pressed my lips forcefully onto his. I moved my tongue to his bottom lips, asking for entrance. He hesitated at first but finally and gradually, opened his mouth.

When he opened it just enough for me to fit my tongue in, I pushed it through making it open all the way. His eyes slowly closed and when they were fully shut tight, he moaned, deepening the kiss.

Our tongues fought for a little while. Once I won, I pushed my tongue as far as I could. I think I was choking him but I didn't care. I just wanted to taste all of him.

We pulled back and I looked at his lustful eyes. He was panting hard and I could help but his kiss again. I savored the moment of it.

Once we finally pulled for the last time and I heard him giggle. I smiled and looked over his body. He realized he was naked and tried to cover up again. I grabbed his hands and pinned them to his side.

"Don't try to hide your beautiful body."

He blushed a deep red before smiling and kissing my nose. I reached over and took a bottle of lube out of my top drawer. I couldn't wait long enough to do any foreplay stuff. I have waited long enough to claim MY blond.

"I'll go slow and tell me if I am hurting you okay, Naruto."

He nodded and I pulled off my boxers again. I l ubricated myself slowly, enjoying every stroke. Once I thought it was enough, I pushed it into his hole that was already stretched out so I didn't have to prepare him.

I watched his expression change from fear to pain. I stopped and waited for him to get settled. After a few minutes, he nodded his head for okay and I moved slowly, watching his face for any type of expression change. After five minutes, he started to whimper in pleasure. Soon those whimpers turned into moans and screams of my name. I thrusted harder and faster and then I struck gold. I had found his prostate and that made him scream my name over and over.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Yes! Right there!" I continued to hit the spot.

I grabbed his shaft and began pumping it. I did slow strokes at first to tease him, but then speed up with each thrust I did. Finally he came. His muscles clamped around my cock and the pleasure was unbearable. My thrust became uneven and I came deep inside him. I rolled off of him but laid next to him.

His breath irregular and he was sweating. His pants harmonizing with mine. When I finally caught my breath, I got up and grabbed the brandng thing. I got it hot and put the potion that would only allow me to fuck him.

"Naruto, I love you, and you will be mine and mine only." He smiled and rolled over and stuck his ass in the air.

It was still glistening with sweat and some of my cum slipped out of his tight hole.

"Brand away."

I smirked and picked up the branding thing. I slowly got closer to his bare skin until I heard him scream out in pain. I realized I had already pressed it onto his skin. Smoke started coming from it and I pressed it further into his skin.

He grabbed a pillow to try and muffle his screams and cries of pain. Once I thought it had be up there long enough, I took it off and put it back into the rack it was on. I ran back over to him and kissed the new brand on his kiss to help calm him down. I licked around my name and symbol. I smiled when I heard his cries come to just little sniffles and whimpers. I turned him over softly and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Panda." He smiled as he kissed my nose.

"I love you too, MY blond."

* * *

******Me: Oh yeah!! That was super werid!! :D**

**Sasuke: What the fuck is up with that Panda song.**

**Me: Oh, haha, I wanna give thanks to my cousin who helped me think of that retarded song. She helped me make up most of the lyrics. THANKS ZOIE-KUN!!**

**Sasuke: You guys are on crack.**

**Me: Hey!! That's my line.**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Me: Sasuke, now you can say yours.**

**Sasuke: Yay!! Hn.**

**Me: Shikamaru...**

**Shikamaru: What a drag.**

**Me: And the winner is...SHIKAMARU!! Because I love him. :D**

**Sasuke&Naruto: When did this become a contest.**

**Me: When I made it a contest. Congrats Shikamaru, you just won the Best Catch Pharse Contest!! You just won...ANYTHING YOU WANT!!**

**Shikamaru: I want you t-**

**Me: You want me!! :D**

**Shikamaru: I wasn't done. I want you to shut the fuck up and get in that bed.**

**Me: Okay. TT^TT**

**Sasuke: Wow, can I join?**

**Shikamaru: Hmmm, Sure. Anyone else want to join?**

**Naruto&Kiba: I do.**

**Me: Fuck. I don't wanna lose my virginity!!**

**Sasuke: Hn. This will be fun.**

**Naruto: This has been a Houseki-Doro Creation.**


End file.
